Le chemin des amoureux
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Temari se rend à Konoha pour une fin de semaine avec sa jeune amie Matsuri seulement il y a longtemps une promesse à été faite et le temps est venu de voir ou cette route les mèneras. Yuri


Malgré la fatigue de ces huit heures de routes depuis Suna Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager. Ses frères avait été réellement surpris de la voir accepter, presque avec entrain, de les dépanner en faisait ce voyage dans sa vieille Toyota alors qu'en temps normale elle les aurait envoyé promener en beauté. Temari avait la réputation mérité : d'avoir un sale caractère, de ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds, de n'avoir aucune patience, d'être de nature agressive et principalement de n'avoir aucune affinité avec tout être humain doter d'organes reproducteurs masculin. C'est donc sachant n'avoir qu'une très faible chance de survie que ces deux frères étaient venu la voir la veille pour lui demander chacun un service. Kankuro lui avait demandé, avec la plus grande des dévotions, si elle pouvait à Konoha pour aller cherché une marionnette de collection qu'il avait achetée sur internet sans pour autant vouloir payer les frais de transport. En entendant cette requête la blonde n'avais fait que sourire, un simple petit sourire que sa fratrie savait signe précurseur du pire. En fait le pauvre garçon n'avais échappé au triste sort que lui réservais sa colérique de sœur que parce que leurs benjamin avais ajouté que sa camarade de classe Matsuri voulais se rendre à Konoha pour voir sa sœur dont s'était l'anniversaire. Aussitôt ils avaient pu, à leur grande surprise, voir le visage de leur sœur se détendre légèrement alors qu'adosser sur l'un des murs de la maison elle acceptait après un instant de réflexion.

Ce soir-là, enfermé dans sa chambre, Temari pensait à sa journée de demain avec la jeune amie de son frère tout en préparant ces valises. Elle trouvait vraiment son frère stupide de lui demander d'aller cherché une de ces ridicule poupée de collection aussi loin mais en même temps un petit voyage de trois jours loin de Suna lui ferais le plus grand bien. De plus elle n'aurait même pas le désagrément de devoir demander un congé à son patron puisqu'elle avait été renvoyé de son emploie le matin même. Frapper un client de soixante-quinze ans, même si il avait eu les mains un peu trop baladeuse, avais suffis à son employeur qui cherchait une raison de se débarrasser de cette grande blonde qu'il ne supportait plus. Il faut dire que si il ne l'avait pas virée ce serais elle qui aurais fini par démissionner tellement le grand débile bodybuilder qui servait de propriétaire à ce restaurant infester de vermine l'exaspérait. Elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter cet emploie dès les premiers instant de l'entrevue quand l'imbécile s'était présenté comme un rappeur au repos et n'avais cessé de l'appeler bébé ou poulette toutes les cinq minutes.

Voyant enfin l'affiche indiquant qu'elles entraient dans Konoha la blonde poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et pensa un instant à réveiller sa passagère mais en voyant le doux visage endormis elle décida d'attendre d'être arrivé à l'hôtel. Encore une fois ceux qui la connaissaient de réputation, ou même personnellement, à Suna aurait été surpris de la voir aussi… gentille. En fait seuls ces frères ou ces plus vieilles amies, tout ceux qui l'avaient connue avant ces treize ans, aurais reconnue en ce moment la Temari qui à cette époque, bien qu'étant un vraie garçon manqué, était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur remarquable. Ce qui arriva cette année-là fut tout simple, en arrivant au secondaire tous ces amis se mirent à la recherche du grand amour alors que les relations garçon-fille ne l'attirait aucunement. Dans les premiers temps cela ne fit pas vraiment une grande différence dans sa vie. Puis des garçons se mirent à tenter de la séduire et naturellement elle les repoussa tous les uns après les autres. Après ce furent ces copines, toutes en couples naturellement, qui tentèrent de lui trouver un petit-ami qu'elle repoussa également mais avec beaucoup moins de douceur. Ensuite ce furent ces frères et ces parents qui commencèrent à se moqué gentiment d'elle à propos de son célibats. C'est cette constante et frustrante pression sociale, prétendant que pour être heureux il faut être en couple, qui provoqua graduellement ce changement de caractère chez la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle venait d'avoir vingt ans et qu'elle était reconnue pour n'avoir jamais entretenue la moindre relation sentimentale avec un garçon la seul qui pouvais encore profiter du côté doux de sa personnalité c'est justement la jeune fille dormant à côté d'elle.

La première fois que les deux filles s'étaient rencontré Temari avait seize ans et Matsuri douze, c'est son frère Gaara qui avait amené sa camarade de classe à la maison pour faire un devoir. Aussitôt elle était tombée sous le charme de la petite brune qui tentait vainement de cacher son visage derrière ces long cheveux tellement elle était intimidé. Souriante elle était allée saluer cette petite chose toute tremblante comme si elle avait été un petit animal farouche et plus tard dans la soirée elle avait aidé les deux jeunes à faire leurs devoirs. Normalement leurs relations en seraient sans doute rester à celle de simple connaissance mais trois semaines plus tard un certain événement avait tout changé. Ce lundi la, en quittant l'école, elle était tombé sur la pauvre Matsuri prostré dans une ruelle pleurant avec entre mains les restes de ces longs cheveux. Deux garçons de la classe de la blonde avaient interpellé la petite pour lui taxer son argent de poche mais comme elle n'avait rien sur elle les deux brutes s'étaient contenter de l'attirer dans une ruelle pour la battre et lui taillader les cheveux avec un couteau de poche. Réfrénant l'accès de rage qui l'avais envahis à cet instant Temari s'était contenté de la consoler avant de la raccompagné chez elle. Une fois sa jeune amie laissée aux soins de ces parents elle les avait quittées sans un mot. Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard qu'elle revint chez la jeune fille couverte de blessure et trainant ces deux camarades de classe, bien plus mal en point qu'elle, pour les obligés à s'agenouiller devant Matsuri et ces parents et implorer son pardon.

Suite à cela Temari se mérita trois choses : le plus grand respect de la part de la famille Umino, une réputation de brute à l'école et un dossier judicaire. Les parents des deux agresseurs de Matsuri ayant porté plainte à la police en voyant les deux garçons revenir chez eux sérieusement amoché elle s'était fait interpeller par deux agents de police dès le lendemain. Seulement encore là elle avait eu de la chance car aussitôt ce furent les parents de Matsuri qui portèrent plainte contre les deux garçons avec le témoignage de Matsuri et un rapport médical concernant l'agression de leur fille à l'appui. Devant les faits exposer la juge en charge de l'affaire décida de ne leur donner qu'un avertissement à tous les trois les jugeant suffisamment punis pour leurs actions puisque l'école, ayant entendu parler de l'affaire, avait déjà suspendu Temari pour la bagarre et renvoyer les deux garçon pour l'affaire de taxage.

Lors de son retour à l'école Matsuri fut la première à venir l'accueillir pour lui montrer sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Suite à cela les deux filles devinrent de bonnes amies malgré leurs différence d'âge, se trouvant de nombreux points d'intérêt commun et développant une relation qu'elle mêmes définissaient comme fraternelle. Cependant deux ans plus tard cette relation pris un tournant drastique lorsque la jeune Matsuri vint frapper à la porte de Temari en pleine nuit. La voyant visiblement bouleversé et intimidé comme elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis son agression la blonde la fit entrer sans attendre. Croyant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible à sa sœur de cœur et s'empressa de l'interroger… Ce qu'elle lui dit fut cependant loin de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

- D-désolé Temari je n'aurais pas dû venir aussi tard je vais repartir, on se parle demain, tenta la jeune adolescente en tentant de se relever.

Sans lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir l'ainé des deux attrapa sa jeune amie par le bras avant de la forcé à s'assoir près d'elle sur le fauteuil du salon.

- Dit moi ce qui se passe immédiatement Matsuri, je vois bien que tu es bouleversé, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'obligeant à la regardé dans les yeux.

- Non, enfin pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus où j'en suis ni ce que je dois faire, répondit la brune avec une voix hésitante et tremblante.

Ne sachant pas trop comment géré sa jeune amie Temari la pris tout simplement dans ses bras ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la faire éclater en sanglot. La, maintenant contre elle, Temari la laissa versé toutes ces larmes sans rien dire et une fois que son amie fut calmée elle posa de nouveau sa question.

- Matsuri, si tu es venue me voir c'est qu'il y a une raison, veut-tu m'en parler.

Levant ces yeux larmoyant vers elle la jeune brune pris une profonde inspiration avant de lui avouer d'une petite voix.

- Je pense que je suis tombé amoureuse.

Malgré tous ces efforts Temari ne pour empêcher une grimace de déformé son visage l'espace d'un instant mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle savait qu'elle aurait bien dû s'y attendre, après tout Matsuri avait atteint l'âge des premiers émois, et comme toute bonne amie elle se devait de la soutenir malgré ces propres mauvaises expériences.

- C'est tout !? Voyons Matsuri il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, alors dit moi de quoi il a l'air ce garçon, lui demanda-t-elle avec la même bonne humeur qu'elle avait interrogé ces amies à l'époque.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, plutôt que de se lancer dans une description enjouer de la personne faisant battre son cœur la petite brune détourna le visage en murmurant une réponse inintelligible.

- Pardon Matsuri mais si tu ne parles pas plus fort je ne peux rien comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas un garçon, répéta-t-elle timidement.

« Alors ça c'est une nouveauté » Pensa pour elle-même la blonde qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire à sa jeune amie.

- Oh… je voie, finit-elle par répondre pour meubler le silence.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas normale.

- Bien sûr que non Matsuri, s'empressa-t-elle de la rassuré. C'est seulement que je ne m'y attendais pas… Tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

Légèrement rassuré la plus jeune levas finalement ces yeux rougi d'avoir trop pleuré sur son ainé qui lui souris doucement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Alors, ça fait longtemps que tu l'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… C'est une personne très importante pour moi mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que dernièrement.

- Et tu lui en a parler, lui demanda Temari se trouvant soudainement un réel intérêt pour la vie sentimentale de sa jeune amie.

- … Non, lui répondit-t-elle timidement après une hésitation. Je-je voulais lui dire ce soir mais je crois que je n'en ai pas le courage.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas ?

Matsuri acquiesça du chef en se détachant d'elle pour s'assoir sagement comme si elle était en train de se faire punir.

- C'est compliquer elle… Je la respecte beaucoup et, si je lui disais ça risquerait de trop compliquer les choses. J'ai moins peur qu'elle me rejette qu'elle se mette à me détester. Je préfère la gardé comme amie plutôt que de risquer de tout perdre si je le lui avoue.

- Idiote, lui dit Temari avec un petit sourire en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. Arrête de t'en faire! Tu es une fille super et si tu es tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un ce dois être une personne super. Moi je te dis que tu dois foncer, je ne peux pas te garantir que tout seras parfait mais je suis persuadé que tout iras bien.

Fière d'elle Temari vis sa jeune amie se relever avec sur le visage un air déterminé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

« _Ça y est, maintenant elle est suffisamment motiver pour y aller! »_

S'attendant à voir la petite brune partir en vitesse de chez elle pour aller retrouver sa flamme dans une scène romantique digne d'un roman elle fut surprise de la voir venir se placer face à elle pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Temari, je t'aime !

- …

La pauvre blonde était maintenant muette face à sa jeune amie qui sentait sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil à mesure que le temps passait. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à vivre ce genre de situation et bien qu'elle aurait préféré comprendre en cet aveu une déclaration d'amour amicale ou à la limite fraternelle elle savait bien trop que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que son corps était totalement paralyser son esprit, lui, tournait à pleins régime tentant de comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là et surtout ou tout cela allait mener. Elle ne pouvait pas se leurrer Matsuri avait eu bien raison en disant que s'était compliquer. Par contre il y avait une chose pour laquelle c'était elle qui avait eu raison et c'était en disant que malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas renier la jeune adolescente à cause de cet aveu.

- Matsuri je… Tenta-t-elle de dire en la voyant sur le point de pleurer mais elle ne sut pas par quoi terminé sa phrase.

Se méprenant sur la réaction de la blonde Matsuri tenta de fuir mais fut rattraper avant même qu'elle n'eut atteint la porte pour se retrouver prisonnière de bras de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Tu m'avais dit que si j'avouai tout ça finirait bien ! Accusa-t-elle son ainée en retenant avec peine ses sanglots.

- Laisse-moi le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire s'il te plaît. Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu me déteste maintenant ?

- Non, jamais mais… Mais…

- Je suis trop jeune.

- Oui !

La réponse avait jaillis avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir et après coup elle se rendait étrangement compte que s'était effectivement la principale raison qui la bloquait. Matsuri n'ayant que quatorze ans et elle dix-huit ; si jamais elles entamaient une relation toutes les deux il suffirait que quelqu'un porte plainte et elle se retrouverait accuser de détournement de mineur.

- Combien de temps, murmura Matsuri.

- Pardon ?

- Dit-moi combien de temps et je vais t'attendre !

Encore une fois Temari était surprise par sa jeune amie.

« _Elle veut m'attendre, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Je dois la repousser, je ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoir, elle doit passer à autre chose !_ »

- Deux ans, dit Temari à sa propre surprise.

La blonde se gifla mentalement pour avoir encore dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant sa pauvre amie allait vivre avec cet espoir se privant d'une vie sentimentale à cause de cette stupide réponse.

- Quand tu auras seize ans reviens me voir si tu m'aime toujours et nous verrons quoi faire mais je ne peux rien te garantir et s'il te plaît ne te prive pas de ton bonheur pour m'attendre, si tu te mets à en aimer un ou une autre fonce, d'accord ?

Matsuri lui fit un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ces bras sans un mot.

Plus elle approchait de sa destination moins Temari ne pouvait réfréner le sourire que étirait son visage. Elles n'avaient pas abordé le sujet depuis cette discussion, il y a deux ans, mais elle avait bien remarqué le regard tendre que la petite brune lui réservait depuis une semaine, depuis son anniversaire. Toute deux avaient tenu parole depuis l'aveu de Matsuri, la plus jeune n'avait commencé aucune relation sans pour autant tenter quelque chose avec Temari tandis que la blonde était restée proche de sa cadette développant ainsi une saine relation entre elles. C'est justement cette relation qui avait fini par faire comprendre à Temari qu'elle aussi ressentait de tendre sentiment pour la brune et donc ce soir elles allaient enfin pouvoir officialiser la chose.

- La belle aux bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller nous somment arriver, dit doucement Temari vers son amie.

- Mmmm ! Je croyais qu'il fallait un baiser pour la réveiller, marmonna l'adolescente d'un ton faussement déçue.

Temari laissa s'échapper un petit rire avant de descendre de la voiture pour aller cherché leurs bagages dans le coffre arrière.

- C'est quoi cet endroit, demanda la brune en regardant le grand bâtiment qui ressemblais un peux à un chalet suisse.

- L'auberge du bois aux cerfs… Je crois que qu'il y a une conférence ou un festival en ville et c'est le seul endroit où il restait des chambres pour la fin de semaine… En plus c'est toujours ici que ma famille descend quand nous venons en ville

La voiture verrouillée les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'établissement. Une fois à l'intérieur elles virent la décoration chaleureuse de l'accueil et un jeune homme, approximativement du même âge que Matsuri, profondément endormis sur le comptoir se servant d'un journal local comme oreiller. C'est avec un petit sourire sadique que Temari vint frapper violement le comptoir du plat de la main à quelques centimètre de son visage.

- Debout flemmard et donne nous nos chambres !

Réveiller en sursaut le jeune homme levas un regard blasé vers Temari qui affichait toujours son air satisfaite.

- Galère la blonde… Tu es obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ?

- Seulement quand je te prends à dormir sur ton travail mon petit Narinounet. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un foutu flemmard incapable de gardé les deux yeux ouvert plus de cinq minutes.

- Il n'y a pas que moi qui dors à une heure du matin, répliqua le garçon. Encore qu'avec une femme galère au volant on ne peut pas s'attendre à mieux j'imagine.

- J'ai hâte de discuter de ce point de vue avec ta mère demain au déjeuner, ajouta négligemment la blonde faisant aussitôt blêmir le garçon.

- Sorcière! Déclara le jeune homme en mettant deux clefs sur le comptoir. Chambre douze et quatorze le déjeuner en salle se termine à dix heures et si vous ne vous présentez pas le déjeuner vous sera servi aux chambres à onze heures. Bonne nuit et merci d'avoir choisi l'auberge du bois aux cerfs cher clients. S'empressa de dire le garçon avant de partir.

Riant franchement de la déconvenue de son jeune ami Temari se tourna vers Matsuri pour lui indiquer le chemin mais la vie toujours en train de fixer la porte ou avait disparu le garçon de l'accueil.

- On dirait que tu l'aime bien, finit-elle par dire.

- Lui, jamais ! Je connais Shikamaru depuis des années à cause de nos familles qui sont des amis de longue date mais notre seul point en commun c'est qu'il déteste autant les filles que je peux détester les garçons… Par contre sa mère est une femme géniale. L'endroit lui appartient à elle et à son mari et grâce à eux on a toujours un endroit où aller même si tous les autres hôtels de la ville sont complets.

Satisfaite de la réponse de son amie Matsuri lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa valise prête à partir. Lui montrant le chemin la blonde pris les devants dans les couloirs connu et la mena face à deux portes côte à côte.

- Pourquoi deux chambres, nous aurions parfaitement pu en partager une, deux c'est du gaspillage, remarqua calmement la brune.

- J'ai fait la réservation depuis ta maison et tes parents étaient avec moi je… Je n'ai pas osé n'en prendre qu'une face à eux, lui répondit son amie sans son assurance habituelle.

- Alors mes parents t'intimide, ria légèrement Matsuri.

- La ferme la petite, respecte plus tes ainées, ronchonna la blonde en ouvrant sa porte de chambre sans oublier de lui filer gentiment un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Temari pénétra sa chambre le rouge aux joues suivie par Matsuri qui riait allègrement. Elle n'osait pas le lui dire mais effectivement au moment de faire la réservation elle s'était sentie gêné de ne réservé qu'une chambre face à ces parents alors que ce n'aurais pas été un problème pour une autre fille qu'elle. L'ainé des deux posa sa valise sur le lit avant de se retourné vers la brune qui était entrée à sa suite et restait maintenant silencieuse. Les deux femmes se firent face de longues secondes avant que Matsuri ne finisse par élever la voix maintenant très sérieuse.

- Ça fait deux ans Temari, j'ai attendue comme tu me l'avais demandé et je t'aime toujours.

Pour un spectateur extérieur cette scène aurais sans aucun doute eu un aspect très cocasse. La fière et redouté Temari No Sabaku était maintenant assise sur son lit n'osant même plus supporté le regard de la petite et timide Matsuri Umino qui se dressait face à elle. Temari, elle, n'y trouvait rien de drôle… Elle avait eu deux ans pour prévoir ce moment mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle était totalement tétaniser face à cette jeune fille.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris je vais aller dans l'autre chambre, fini par dire la jeune fille avec une déception immense dans la voix.

Ce n'est qu'en la voyant se retourné que Temari réagit enfin et se redressa comme si elle avait été sur ressors.

- Attend ! Ne t'en vas pas !

- Ça fait deux ans que j'attends Temari, maintenant j'ai besoin d'une réponse, lui répondit la brune sans se retournée.

Encore incapable de de lui répondre la blonde se gifla mentalement pour son comportement, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à agir de manière aussi timoré ou à prendre des heures pour prendre une décision… Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler elle allait agir ! Franchissant l'espace entre elles en trois pas elle enlaça la petite brune fermement pour enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Réprimant avec peine le frisson de plaisir qui lui remontait le long du dos l'adolescente se retourna pour faire face à celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Dit le moi ! Demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Toujours silencieuse la blonde se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa jeune amie pour entamé un long baiser pleins de tendresse.

- Dit le moi, répéta-t-elle au moment où leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime Matsuri.

Au comble du bonheur la jeune adolescente plongeas de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureuse alors que des larmes de joie dévalaient sur ces joues. Tandis que le baiser s'éternisait les deux jeunes femmes dérivèrent lentement vers le lit et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle senti le matelas derrière elle que Temari se repris.

- Doucement petite, si tu continu à m'embrasser comme ça je ne sais pas comment tout ça vas finir, lui dit-elle en riant.

En entendant ces paroles Matsuri le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau tout ne glissant ces mains sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos. La blonde profita pleinement de ce nouveau baiser avant de se figer de surprise en sentant son soutien-gorge cédé sous les doigts de son amie.

- Attends mais… Eut le temps de demander la blonde avant que Matsuri ne pose un doigt sur ces lèvres.

- J'ai attendu deux ans, j'en ai assez d'attendre, répéta la brune une nouvelle fois avant de reculer d'un pas déterminé en direction de l'interrupteur.

Éteignant toute les lumières Matsuri plongea la pièce dans une obscurité presque total ce qui fit que Temari entendis plus qu'elle ne vis sa jeune amoureuse dégrafer sa robe avant de la faire glisser le long de son corps. Une fois en sous-vêtements la brune retourna près de sa blonde qui n'avait toujours pas bougé à la fois stupéfaite et excitée par la tournure que prenais les événements. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, Matsuri avait toujours été une jeune fille timide discrète et, oui, pudique… S'était pourtant cette même Matsuri qui lui retirait présentement son T-shirt et son soutien-gorge d'un même mouvement. Dans un état second elle laissa la plus jeune défaire son pantalon et finir de la dénudé avant de la sentir se blottir contre elle. Alors qu'elle sentait la tête de la brune appuyer contre le haut de sa poitrine Temari sortis enfin de son immobilisme et la pris doucement dans ces bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle et lui caresser le dos.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à être nue, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

- Ce n'est pas juste que je sois celle qui fasse tout le travail, répliqua-t-elle contre son buste.

Comprenant ou sa jeune amie voulais en venir la blonde se mis à sourire dans le noir alors qu'elle tendait les mains vers l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de Matsuri. Une fois mise nue à son tour la brune poussa son amoureuse sur le lit avant de prendre place près d'elle. Se laissant maintenant porté par la situation et la noirceur ambiante l'aidant étrangement à se détendre Temari commença à caresser le corps de sa jeune amie tout en étant amusée de la sentir se tendre sous ces doigts quand elle effleurait un endroit plus sensible. N'y tenant plus Matsuri poussa sur les épaules de son amoureuse pour la retourné et elle se retrouva rapidement à la chevaucher tout en emprisonnant l'un de ces seins entre ces lèvres. Prise à son tour de frisson incontrôlable Temari ne cessait de s'étonner de l'ardeur dont faisait preuve sa cadette qui en temps normale était si timide… Même si en sentant sa petite langue taquiner son mamelon ériger sa dernière idée aurait été de s'en plaindre. Lentement les hanches de Matsuri se mirent en mouvement frottant son intimité contre la toison blonde de sa nouvelle maitresse qui se redressa pour pouvoir lui rendre les mêmes attentions et prendre en bouche l'un de ces seins.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent constitué que d'un concert de gémissements et de souffles erratiques tandis que Temari explorais le jeune corps de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Matsuri, quand-à-elle, continuait de bouger inlassablement jusqu'au moment où elle se tendit, le souffle coupé dans un orgasme quasi silencieux. Privé de force à la fois par leur longue journée de route, la charge émotionnel des dernières heures et sa récente jouissance la petite brune se laissa simplement aller contre le corps de son amoureuse. Tendrement Temari se tendis le bras pour les recouvrir de la couverture sans la déplacer et une fois prête pour la nuit elle posa un léger baiser sur le sommet de la tête de la belle affalé sur elle.

- Je t'aime, murmura faiblement Matsuri avant de s'endormir un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

Dans la sombre chambre on ne pouvait entendre que le son des respirations paisibles du nouveau couple qui dormait dans les bras l'une de l'autre… Enfin jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une personne frappant à la porte ne vienne tirer Temari de son sommeil réparateur.

- Service de chambre, raisonna une voix que la blonde n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre.

Levant la tête vers le réveille matin poser près du lit elle s'aperçu rapidement de l'heure qui expliquait la présence du garçon, mais même si elle avait faim elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter les couvertures et celle qu'elles recouvraient.

- Galère blondasse viens chercher ton déjeuner j'ai encore une tonne de bouleau donner par ma mère, cria la voix de Shikamaru au travers de la porte tirant, à son tour, Matsuri du sommeil.

Voyant sa jeune amoureuse être ainsi réveiller Temari laissa s'échapper un juron avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir brusquement la porte de la chambre.

- Putain tu ne peux pas laisser les gens dormir merde ! Apostropha-t-elle le jeune homme qui était littéralement figé à côté de son chariot à cabaret.

Le pauvre jeune homme ne put lui répondre avec sa verve habituelle bien trop occupé à détailler la jeune femme de haut en bas. Réaction plutôt compréhensible puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se couvrir avant d'ouvrir la porte, lui faisant face nue comme au jour de sa naissance.

- T'es puceau ou quoi, t'as jamais vue une femme nue, se moqua Temari tout en se saisissant de deux cabaret sur le chariot pour aller les déposer sur la petite table de la chambre.

Revenant vers la porte elle jeta la clef de la seconde chambre sur le chariot.

- Tu diras à ta mère qu'une seule chambre vas nous suffire finalement, termina-t-elle avant de mettre la petite fiche « S'il vous plait ne pas déranger ! » sur la poignée et de refermé la porte.

Fière d'avoir gagné cette manche contre le Nara elle revint vers le lit pour apercevoir sa jeune amie qui la regardait souriante malgré les petites larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ces yeux.

- Ça va ma belle, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Pour rien, la rassura-t-elle en se mettant à rire légèrement. Je suis seulement heureuse de ne pas avoir rêvé la soirée d'hier.

- Le déjeuner est servi, lui dit la blonde en pointant les deux cabarets. Tu as faim ?

Matsuri acquiesça vivement faisant mine de se redresser avant de s'immobiliser rougissante. La voyant resserré timidement la couverture contre son corps et comprenant les raisons de sa gêne Temari pris son propre t-shirt sur le sol pour le lui lancé avec un sourire. Décidément sa petite Matsuri était beaucoup trop mignonne quand elle rougissait.

- Tu sais, la prochaine fois je pense garder la lumière ouverte, histoire de voir si tu es toujours aussi audacieuse qu'hier, se moqua la blonde avant de se cherché des vêtements.

Elle avait beau dire, même si elle avait apprécié ce côté différant de la personnalité de Matsuri la veille s'était toujours la jeune fille timide aux rougissements facile qui l'avait faite craqué.


End file.
